


Switching Bodies Can Be Entertaining, To Say The Least

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Biting, Bucky Barnes has powers, Bucky in Y/n body, Daddy Kink, Dating, Erotic Gif, Established Relationship, Explicit Gif, F/M, Idiots in Love, Kitten Bucky Barnes, Marks, Marvel Universe, Missionary Position, Missions Gone Wrong, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Switching bodies, Vaginal Sex, Witches, Y/n becomes daddy, Y/n in Bucky body, bouncing on cock, crazy sex idea, gagged, getting turned on by strange spells, porn gif, sex gif, switch sex roles, tasting yourself, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Bucky and Y/n switch bodies and with that their sex roles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes and Y/n, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 316





	Switching Bodies Can Be Entertaining, To Say The Least

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky has powers, everything else is the same as what's in the marvel universe. I hope this isn’t confusing with the pronouns. I refer to Bucky as he, even though he is in Y/n’s body and vice-versa. Also, their bodies still react the way they would normally so it's letting them see what the other feels and how sensitive they are.

“Wait, how did you two manage that?” Steve asked, clearly struggling not to laugh at your current situation. He was doing a lot better at controlling himself unlike Sam who was almost crying, he was laughing so hard at the two of you. Fuck, they were never going to let you live this down. Switching bodies with the Winter Soldier was something that would happen to you, you don’t know when this became a typical afternoon for you. Next time you're going to tell Fury to send someone else for a mission involving witches, you just wanted to go home and take a bath and now you had all this to figure out.

“The witch cursed us before we could kill her” An annoyed deep voice came out when you replied, a big contrast from your normal sweet tone.

“And we went over all her books and couldn’t find a way to reverse the spell” Bucky filled in with your voice. Hearing yourself talk and it not coming from you was beyond strange, yet not the weirdest thing to happen in your line of work, that didn’t mean you weren’t freaking out though.

“Ok, I’ll do some research and see what I can find” Tony said not even bothering to cover his laughter. You glare but Bucky barely spares them another glance as you head to your room together.

“Come on doll, it's not that bad” Bucky said, “it could be a fun new experience for us”

“How so?” You ask. He gives you that sinful smirk and you know instantly what he’s thinking. “Are you _serious?!_ That’s what you’re really thinking about right now. Bucky we are stuck inside each other’s bodies! That doesn’t bother you, don’t you wanna be back inside your own body?” You ask opening the door to your room.

“Doll, the way you said that caused the prettiest images of you to pop into my mind.” He said grabbing your leather jacket and pulling you down to kiss him before he pushed you back onto the bed and climbed onto big thick thighs that you knew from experience felt amazing to ride.

“Buck, we should focus on getting back to normal” You say, struggling with his lips tracing down your neck. A feeling of something starting to harden in your pants has you shivering. You never knew Bucky’s neck was so sensitive or that your lips would feel so soft or what it felt like to get turned on as a man, but it was all starting to cloud your senses.

“Later kitten, daddy wants to have some fun” He says, the words sounding completely wrong coming out of your mouth instead of his rough commanding voice.

Figuring you would most likely be in this position for a few more hours while Tony and Bruce found a cure you decide you could have some fun with him. Snapping your fingers to see if you got more than just a new body or if his powers came with. You were pleasantly surprised when you found yourself looking down at Bucky tied to both bedposts with silk ties and a silk cloth used to gag him. He looked surprised but angry and aroused that you had used his powers to tie and gag him like he always does to you. Staring down at your own body, seeing what Bucky always saw when he had you like this, had you biting your lip and palming yourself through your pants.

“Oh, daddy wants to play, sorry _kitten,_ I’m in daddy right now and that means I get to play” You say smirking down at him, noticing the way he brought his legs together to try to get some friction at the innuendo.

“Looks like somebody likes this. Good kitten” You tell him, loving to see Bucky reacting just the way you always did when he spoke to you. You always wanted him to know the effect he had on you and feel how soaked he could make you. He always teased you and made you cum as many times as possible before he was finished with you. It was finally your turn to get back at him and show him the torture he put you through. Even if you did love that torture, it would be fun to be the one inflicting it for a change, especially knowing your body as well as you do. There was no way you wouldn’t ruin him.

“Mmmm, kitten. Daddy’s going to show you how wet I can get you” You say, moving on the bed and laying in front of Bucky’s open legs, taking a few seconds to look at his pussy before leaning in and licking up his slit. Tasting yourself was something you never thought you would be doing, you especially never thought you would be tasting yourself with Bucky reaping the benefits but damn if it didn’t have you grinding your hips into the bed. You now understood why Bucky loved to go down on you so much, it was intoxicating. Leaning further in you wrap your arms around his legs and pull his body in until your face was buried between his legs and sucking at his clit.

“Fuck!” Bucky almost screams, he’d never felt anything like this before. It felt completely different from getting his cock sucked, he’d never felt soaked before, but your body wouldn’t stop. The tingling sensations were different but felt amazing as well for him. He didn’t know the amazing feeling you got from being eaten out, but he was going to have to do that a lot more to you if it felt this good.

Smiling at his reaction you keep going, doing all the things he’s done to you and that you love to him. It was pretty hot, you had to admit, watching Bucky get off on all of this. He bucked up into your face not being able to handle the feeling of your tongue. You snap your fingers again and a phantom pressure comes down onto his hips to hold him there so he couldn’t move anymore.

He began moaning loudly struggling against his ties, wanting to push you down further into his pussy and cum on your face, but at that moment you moved from in between his legs and got off the bed. He looked at you like you were insane and as if he were demanding you come back to finish him off immediately. You just smirked and removed your suit slowly, loving how Bucky was squirming for you and enjoying his place in your body.

Getting back on the bed and kneeling above him, you take your new thick cock in your hands and slide it against his pussy lips. You watch Bucky squirm in your body at the feeling and try to buck his hips into your cock but with the pressure still on his hips he couldn’t, he tries to say something but with the silk gag on him it comes out mumbled.

“What’s that kitten, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” You smirk, not stopping your movements, drenching your cock in his juices. He tries to glare at you but can’t keep it up with the sensations your dick bumping up against his clit, cause him. Chucking, you snap your fingers, getting rid of the pressure and bending over to remove the gag from his mouth, tracing lightly against his cheek.

Whining, Bucky looks up at you and finally does what you want, begs for it. “Daddy, please, please put it inside me, daddy I need it.” You can’t help the way your dick twitches and you groan at the feeling. Wow, Bucky really liked it when you called him daddy. Interesting, you’ll have to remember that when you go back to your own body.

Thrusting a couple more times against his pussy lips before you take your cock and push it inside. You both groan at the feeling, never having felt anything like it, the pressure of your tight pussy on Bucky’s cock, felt amazing. You wouldn’t trade the feeling of being full for it, but it was still an incredibly hot experience. Letting Bucky adjust to your girth, as you knew from experience your body always needed a couple of seconds to enjoy and adjust to him filling you up completely.

Bucky had his eyes closed but he wiggled his hips for you, signalling he was ready for you to continue. Laying your hands above his head, you slowly move back and forth inside him. He doesn’t say anything, only able to get whimpers and moans out.

“God, kitten, you’re so tight around me. Feels so good!” You moan as you lean in to kiss and nip at his neck.

“Fuck” Bucky can’t help but squeak out, everything in his body was tingling and on fire, and your lips leaving marks on his neck didn’t help. Shaking his arms he wants to get the silk off his wrists and wrap his arms and legs around you but you don’t do anything but start moving your hips faster.

“Daddy, I’m going to cum!” Bucky screams out as you start hitting his g-spot with precision.

“Don’t cum yet kitten!” You say, stopping your thrusts, he whimpers but you ignore him. Leaning over you remove the ties from both his wrists, kissing each one before leaning back on your knees and bring his hips closer to yours, legs and arms moving automatically to wrap around you.

Smiling you slap his ass, signalling for him to start moving. He moans and leans down to kiss you, savouring your lips and how deep you were inside him as he begins rocking back and forth on your dick. Your hands slide up his stomach and start caressing his boobs, causing him to bury his face in your neck and dig his nails in your back. You did have super sensitive nipples, which was why you had avoided them until this moment, knowing you could get Bucky to cum just from playing with them.

“Daddy!” Bucky moaned, letting you know how close he was to losing it. You lean down and bite into his neck, all the different sensations forcing him to cum quickly, clenching tightly around your cock. The pressure gripping you was too much and in the next second, you groan into his neck painting his walls with your cum. It felt like something was trying to explode out of you and you couldn’t stop it if you tried, unloading all of your cum inside his pussy.

Eyes closed in Bucky’s neck, you let yourself get lost in the pleasure and you felt yourself flying. Everything spins for several moments before you are able to open your eyes and find yourself looking up at the ceiling. Blinking you move your head down to the feeling on your chest, seeing Bucky naked and panting against you. You clench around him, hearing him groan and feeling him move off of you and drop to your side, too sensitive for anything more.

“Well that was interesting” You say still out of breath, feeling him leaking out of your pussy.

“Yes, it was kitten” he said smiling as he moved to kiss you slowly. You clench around nothing at the sound, god you would never trade this for anything in the world. Looking up into Bucky’s eyes you see he isn’t going to go easy on you for what you did to him.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” You ask leaning further into his touch despite your words. He smirks and starts kissing down your throat. You know you should wonder why you were suddenly back in your body, but something told you he was going to tease you all night and pretty soon his lips had you completely distracted. Not that you could complain, you wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> If you enjoyed what you read, I'd really appreciate it if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)


End file.
